The major objectives of this proposal are to study in patients with various types of "functional" psychoses, but primarily the schizophrenias, their first degree relatives, and controls: a) monoamine oxidase (MAO) activities in blood platelets and skeletal muscle; b) dopamine-beta-hydroxylase (DBH) activities in the serum and the sympathetic nerves in skeletal muscle; and c) the activities of Mg ions-dependent, Na ion-K ion-ATPase (Na ion-K ion-ATPase) and Mg ions-ATPase activities in the erythrocyte ghosts. The activity of these enzymes will in some instances be studied over time and thus can be correlated with clinical state. The effects of neuroleptic drug, if any, on these enzyme activities in vivo will be monitored in patients as well as in laboratory animals. Pilot studies will also be carried out on the MAO, DBH, and Mg ions-ATPase and Na ion-K ion-ATPase activities of selected tissues obtained at autopsy from psychotic patients who have suicided or died from natural causes. The results will be compared with the enzyme activities found in control material from deceased non-psychotic individuals. The tissues examined would include selected brain regions (MAO, DBH, ATPase activities) skeletal muscle (MAO, DBH, ATPase activities), liver (MAO), stellate ganglia (DBH), and adrenal medulla (DBH). In conjunction with the ATPase studies, Na ion and K ion concentration of erythrocytes from psychotic patients will be studied. Where indicated the results of these studies will be considered with regard to other research in this laboratory which examines probable neurogenic abnormalities in skeletal muscle, abnormalities of terminal motor nerves and elevated serum creatine phosphokinase activity.